Conventional information recording/reading apparatuses incorporate automatic chapter generating means for automatically generating chapters. When a recording/reading apparatus automatically generates a chapter, it is set in a chapter setting mode. Subsequently, the recording/reading apparatus reads content. At this time, a read signal is displayed on a monitor. When a user wants to set a chapter during viewing the monitor, they operate a remote controller key. In the recording/reading apparatus, a suspension function is executed at time t1 when the key operation is performed, to thereby set chapter c1 at the suspended portion of a title.